1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan, and more particularly to a ceiling fan having a light assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ceiling fans comprise a body having a number of blades rotatably coupled to the lower portion of the body. A number of the ceiling fans also include a number of lamps either disposed in the body or attached to the lower portion of the control box lighting purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ceiling fans.